Tales of the Vampires
by Lara Madeline Night
Summary: One shots about Vampire Knight. Mainly will be ZeroXOC, and KanameXOC (my OCs of course). Feel free to request a one shot though...
1. Don't give up (LaraXZero)

**Hi everyone. This is...the first one of the VK one shots I want to write. This is ZeroXLara (Lara being my OC, the only thing I actually own xD). This takes place at the ball, but it's a part of a larger story where Lara fights Shizuka, Shizuka bites her and she becomes what she truly is, a pureblood (just like in Yuki's case, her powers had been sealed, but from completely other reasons).**

* * *

~~Don't give up...~~

There had been almost three months now.

Three months since she turned, and three months since they hadn't talked to each other.  
Even though they were both prefects, both present there to keep the fangirls away, they wouldn't even look at each other, not even in class.

"Lara...you have to get out of your room!" Kaien said knocking on the door for the third time that day.

"Why should I?" came the muffled response.  
"Because..." the Headmaster started, trying to think of something. "Tonight is the ball!" he suddenly .

"So?" the girl responded again, on the same bored, annoyed tone as she always did.

"Get out of that room. Now." another voice said, at which even Kaien jumped.

A loud sigh was heard, and the door slowly, revealing a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, looking up at the two vampire hunters.

"No." she said, then wanted to close the door again.  
"You are going go to to the ball right?" Kaien asked.  
"Yeah right..." she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"You bet you are. Kaien?" Yagari said looking at the excited man which thankfully had no apron on.  
"What the..." the girl said when her wrist was grabbed and when she found herself being dragged away from her room by the Headmaster.

"Tara? What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw her sister in the Headmaster's livingroom, looking at her with a slight grin.

"I'm not letting you stay in your room. Come." and with that, the girl found herself being dragged away once again.

* * *

She sighed quietly as she stood at the entrance of the ballroom. Wearing a simple black dress, her long, straight hair flowing down her shoulders, and the white Disciplinary committee sign on her arm, she took a deep breath and walked in.

She rolled her eyes when the vampires that were in the room bowed, and just leaned against a wall, watching the others.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she saw her sister and Kaname outside, dancing. Even though she hated Kuran, he made Tara happy, and that was all that mattered to her.

"All alone I see...why are you running away from me?" the silver haired vampire hunter said, leaning next to her on the wall.

"You should know...better than anyone. " she replied, gazing in the opposite direction.  
"All I know is that we were avoiding each other for the past three months. And I don't like that." he replied.

"Why would you want to be around...someone like me..." she asked, now looking more towards the ground.

"Let's go outside..." he answered grabbing her hand and making her follow him.

"Why...did you wanted to come here?" she asked looking around.  
It was beautiful indeed, the moonlight reflecting in the water of the fountain, the roses surrounding them...

"Because I wanted to talk to you. " he replied.  
"About what?" she asked quietly.  
"About everything...about that night..." he sighed.

"No. you know very well what .ed..." she sighed.  
"Nothing .ed. You're still the same person." he stated.

"I'm..." she started, only to be cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

"You're still the same person...the same person I love..." he said after he pulled back, wrapping his arms around the wide eyed pureblood.

"So don't give up on me..." he added.  
"How...could you think I would give up on you?" she smiled, tears beginning to well up in her blue eyes.

They spent the rest of the time they should have been at the ball there, surrounded by roses and moonlight, dancing to an unknown song that was in both their hearts...


	2. The confession (LaraXZero)

**My entry for a contest, we were requested to write a one shot in which our OC confesses to their anime crush. My anime crush being Zero, of course I wrote about him :)**

* * *

She stood there, in front of Kaien Cross's door. Her hand slightly shaking, she still knocked, only to be greeted by the always cheerful Headmaster.

"Lara! Finally, you're here!" he hollered, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

He was wearing his pink apron, which had a few spots of sauce on it, probably because Kaien had decided to cook. Ashy blonde hair in a ponytail, glasses on the bridge of his nose, Kaien was the image of joy.

However, the other guests didn't really seemed that happy about being there, and neither was Lara.

Kaien, as the Headmaster of the Academy, decided to do something to bring his students closer, so he had invited some members of the Night class, along with the Disciplinary Committee, and one 'special' Day class member.

And so, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Takuma, the Night sisters and the Kiryu twins were now gathered around a table.

"So..." Tara began from her seat right next to Kaname, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that filled the room in the absence of the headmaster.

A loud noise of metal was heard from the kitchen, followed by a loud yelp.

"I'll go see what he dropped this time..." Zero sighed standing up and heading towards the kitchen, from where Kaien emerged, holding his burnt hand with his healthy one.

"Aaaah well...I think I will let Zero-kun do the cooking from now on..." Kaien said as he sat down at the table, earning glances, and even glares from some of his guests.

"I'll...go get you some bandages for that Headmaster..." Tara said and stood up, at the same time another bang and a few curses coming from the kitchen.

"And I'll go see what he dropped..." Lara said and walked over to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for the silver haired prefect.

"Just fine..." he replied, for now concentrated on cleaning up the mess Kaien had done by dropping the tray with chicken on the floor. She walked forward and kneeled down next to him, careful not to step on anything.

"Do you need help with this?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

As he raised his head to look at her, a slight blush spread across her cheeks, barely noticeable.

For the prefect, this was suposed to be just an ordinary dinner with the headmaster, Yagari, and Lara, so he was still wearing his uniform, with the loose tie and unbuttoned jacket. His silver hair was just as wild as ever, and his eyes - lavender pools of sadness, for those who knew how to look at them.

He shook his head slightly just as he finished gathering up everything, and placed the tray on the counter.

The kitchen was a normal one, with the exception of the mess on the floor.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how to cook? What's wrong with you tonight Lara?" Zero repeated his previous question, adding another one out of concern. The usually cold, rational, always in control prefect was now daydreaming, no paying attention and, worst of all, blushing slightly.

"Nothing...it's...nothing..." she mumbled in response. "Yeah, I can cook. What do you want me to do?" she added, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she was glad to help.

After Zero told her what she had to do, silence engulfed the kitchen, each focusing on what they had to do. Aido's complains about hunger could be heard, even though they were almost done with the food.

"This is the last dinner of this kind I come to..." Zero said sitting down on a chair, waiting.

"The Headmaster told me it was suposed to be just him, Yagari, and you. That's the only reason I'm here..." the raven haired girl answered, leaning on the counter as she closed her eyes with a slight sigh.

"Zero are you..." she started when she saw the shining crimson eyes he was looking at her with. "Do you want to drink from me?" she asked with a slight smile. It wasn't actually the first time that would happen, since that was the cause of her becoming a prefect: finding out about vampires when she saw Zero thirsting for blood, she insisted that she would not have her memories erased, and started to help Zero with the fangirls, but also with his thirst for blood.

"N..not here..." he answered, knowing that it was impossible without the Night class knowing about it. Lara sighed quietly, but then smiled.

"You know...I'm actually pretty clumsy, especially with knives..." she trailed off, pulling her sleeve up until it reached her elbow. "There is no need for the others to know..." she added with a slight smile stretching her hand towards him. The bite marks on her neck from the last time he had bit her were still there, but fading already, and even though the smell of blood would have made the others worry, bite marks on her hand weren't as hard to hide.

"Fine..." Zero answered, though it was more of a growl, grabbing her hand and sinking his fangs in her wrist. The sharp pain only lasted for a second, and she didn't even flinch.

"Why...are you letting me drink your blood?" Zero asked, about ten minutes later when he was done.

She was standing on the counter, holding her arm out as he was wrapping a small bandage around it. She seemed to feel no pain though, a slight smile still on her face.

"Because you need it...and...because I love you..." she answered, lowering her head in a hope to hide behind her long bangs, though it was pretty much useless now. "Despite what you think, you're not a monster, you're not...a vampire. Behind the cold attitude and what everyone thinks of as 'scary', you're actually a nice guy, and you showed that caring side to me..." she added with a slight sigh.

She looked up at him when he lifter her chin up with his fingers, her cheeks becoming a brighter shade of red when he began leaning down.

"Are you two done yet?" Yagari said standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door.

"How long have you been standing there? " Zero asked, jumping slightly, while Lara just looked away.

"Long enough to hear everything. See, I told you that if you wait too much she's gonna have to say everything!" Yagari smirked, making Zero's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Anyway, hurry up with the food, cause Aido's stepping on my nerves and I don't know how long I can take it before either him or Kaien get hurt. Lara come help me..." he said and walked out.

She stood up and followed Yagari, but looked back at Zero which was just standing there.

"I love you too. " he said with a slight smile, making her blush again and to follow the hunter ahead of her faster.


	3. Forever in love (TaraXKaname)

**Late Valentine's Day present for my wonderful sister (so sorry I'm late with this, but I had homeworks from those evil teachers and I didn't had time to write...).**

**I hope you like it sis, this is the first actually romantic thing I wrote, so I'm not very good at it...**

* * *

The white haired pureblood sat there, alone.

She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, glancing absent-mindedly at the water with her crimson eyes. The moonlight bounced off the shiny surface of the water, giving everything a silvery glow.

From the darkness, a shadow was walking towards the unsuspecting girl.

It was 14 February, also known as Valentine's Day for many couples, and there were just a few hours until it would all end.

For Tara, the only person who mattered to her, had forgotten about this day. Or at least, that was what she thought.

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

"I..oh...Kaname..." she mumbled, at first jumping slightly as she snapped out of her daze, but then recognizing the chocolate-haired vampire in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked softly, a ghost of a smile present on her rosy lips as she looked up at him.

"You know what day is today?" Kaname asked, his usually sad and lonely eyes with a strange twinkle in them.

"Valentine's Day..." the girl whispered, lowering her gaze and staring at something in the small grass.

"Correct, though it is not the right answer..." Kaname smiled taking her hand in his.

"What...do you mean? You said nothing to me the whole day..." she whispered in shock as she saw him kneeling down in front of her and his free hand reaching in the pocket of his jacket for something.

"I don't want you to remember this day as something so simple...Valentine's Day...I want this to be our day. " he said, taking a small black box from his pocket. "I want you to remember this as the day we got married, the day I became yours...and you became mine. So, Tara, will you fill my heart with love and joy, will you join me for eternity as my soul mate, will you be my wife?" he smiled.

As he spoke, tears welled up in her eyes, almost threatening to spill.

Tara barely managed to choke up a "yes", before feeling his lips on hers ans his arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

"I love you..." they said in unison when they broke the kiss, tears now in both their eyes.

She smiled as he put the ring on her finger, a symbol of their love, and a symbol of eternity, their love being meant to last forever, burning in their hearts like an everlasting fire.


	4. Nightmare (TaraXKaname)

**Again, TaraxKaname, just cause this is my favourite VK couple. This is my entry for the Vampire Knight club contest on another site. **

**I don't own VK, I don't own Tara. **

**This is also dedicated to my sister ^_^**

* * *

After a long night, the rain finally stopped. Sun rays passed the clouds, and passed trough the window of a certain pureblood.

The room was almost completely dark, an eerie silence filling it. Music sheets were scattered about, and a sketchbook lay on the desk, open at a page on which there was a rose.  
On the night stand, a glass rose reflected the light from the sun, being there to remind it's owner of the person who loved her the most. Though the girl wasn't feeling so comfortable.

The silhouette shifted and turned, her sleep filled with nightmares. Not the first time this was happening, though this time there was no one with her.

A short scream was heard, and the girl opened her eyes, now in a sitting position. Her hands gripped at the sheet under her, crimson eyes widened and her snow white hair slightly stuck to her forehead and neck. Panting, she got off the bed and looked out the window.

Out there, in the rose garden they both loved, the person she couldn't live without sat quietly, reading a book. A slight smile curved her lips seeing he was safe, and she quickly wrapped a jacket around herself, not even having the patience to change from her nightgown.

She walked rapidly out of the room, and descended the stairs, taking the shortest way out and towards the garden.

"Kaname!" she called, and he turned his head to look at her, slightly surprised. He smiled warmly when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I thought...I lost you..." she trailed off, tears rolling down her cheeks, both from sadness and happiness. Sadness because of the nightmare, and happiness because he was safe, and there with her.

"You will never lose me. I'm here, and I always will be, so don't worry..." he whispered soothingly, cradling her in his arms.

"I love you..." she whispered, laying her head on his chest, and finally calming down. Her cheeks turned pink at the simple fact that she was this close to him, but also at his words.

"I love you too...my sweet red rose..."

Silence surrounded the two purebloods, no more words needed to express their eternal love for each other.


End file.
